


Hints

by StarrySummers04



Series: Figure It Out [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Grant hasn't been very well lately. It's only when he talks with his grandmother that all of his symptoms point to one thing.





	Hints

Grant wasn’t feeling very well and he’d been trying to hide it from Travis. Thankfully, his boyfriend worked very long shifts almost all of the time so it wasn’t too difficult to hide. The main person that it was going to be tough to hide it from what his Grams, Edith was very observant, especially when it came to her grandson. And Grant was due to go and see her tomorrow. She was expecting him to go and tell her how happy he was but at the moment, Grant was tired and emotional. He got lots of headaches and felt dizzy often, too. He also felt nauseous and occasionally vomited as well as being quite gassy. And for the past couple of days, he also found that his back was hurting. At least Travis was at home tonight. Ever since Travis had returned to work after the skyscraper fire and surgery, Grant had been more worried than usual and having his boyfriend at home made him feel much better. Especially since they’d decided tonight would be date night. “I’m home!” Travis exclaimed as he walked through the door. Grant laughed, Travis did this every day. It made him smile because he worried there would be one day that Travis wouldn’t do this, because he’d be at the hospital, or dead.

“Did you have a good day?” Grant asked as Travis came into view and pulled him into a kiss.

“Yeah, it was a pretty standard day. A house fire and a couple of visits to the retirement community. Nothing to do with Edith but I checked in on her whilst I was there. She can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Travis replied. “What about you? How did the meeting with those investors go?”

“I think it went okay. I would have gone better if I didn’t have to leave the room and throw up.” Grant frowned.

“Are you coming down with something?”

“I must be.” Grant agreed.

“Then let me take care of you. You took such good care of me, now it’s my turn to repay the favour.” Travis offered.

“You know I looked after you because I wanted to, not out of obligation, right?” Grant checked.

“Of course, and I do want to take care of you. I’ll get some soup. Don’t worry, I won’t make it myself but it will be out of a tin.” Travis warned.

“Okay. Tinned soup is acceptable when you’re ill.” Grant accepted. 

“Good, you go and get in bed whilst I sort this.”

Grant was easily falling for this man. Travis was such a wonderful person and Grant would be forever grateful that the firefighter pulled through after his surgery. Grant stripped down and put on one of Travis’s shirts with his underwear before getting into the bed they now shared. Nothing official had happened but Travis had basically moved in whilst he was healing and Grant loved having him there all the time. By the time Grant had found a comfortable position, his back was really causing him some discomfort, Travis had entered the room with a bowl of soup and a mug of warm milk with sugar. “Here you go.” Travis smiled, placing the tray down on the bedside table and pressing a kiss to Grant’s forehead before settling on the bed beside his boyfriend.

“Thank you.”

Whilst Grant ate the soup and drank his milk, Travis quickly nipped for a shower. He’d had a quick one at the station after the end of his shift but only because he wanted to come home. He loved being with Grant, even if they weren’t in the same room. When finished, he put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. “Are you feeling any better?” Travis asked as he re-entered the bedroom.

“A little.” Grant shrugged.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Travis offered. Grant shrugged. He didn’t really know. Since Grant hadn’t answered, Travis just climbed into bed beside him and pulled the chef into his arms. They exchanged lazy kisses before drifting off to sleep, curled together.

* * *

 

When Grant awoke the next morning, Travis had already gone to work. It always made Grant feel on edge for the day when this happened. Even though Travis had left him a note.

_ Grant, I didn’t want to wake you when you’re not very well. I should be back home tomorrow. I hope you’re feeling better soon. _

There was a chance that Travis wouldn’t come home tonight and Grant wouldn’t have seen him today. He needed to get up and focus on today. Due to him being sick yesterday, he couldn’t go into work for 48 hours, which made it much easier to go and see Edith today. And he could stay for as long as he liked. Grant got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, needing to pee, urgently. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Grant went through to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker, he needed caffeine to help him function at this time in a morning. But it didn’t smell right. Grant had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Clearly, he was more ill than he thought he was. It crossed his mind to cancel with his grams, but he felt as though he doesn’t get to see her often enough as it is, so he would put up with it, besides Travis had said how much she was looking forwards to seeing him and he couldn't let her down after that. Deciding to skip breakfast, Grant headed out. When he got to his grams room, she was already sat in the armchair, waiting for her grandson. “Grant! I’m so pleased to see you.” Edith smiled. She stood up and embraced him.

“Hey, grams.” 

“How are you?” She asked.

“Honestly, grams, I’ve not been too well lately.” Grant admitted. Edith moved to sit next to Grant on the sofa and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh, is something wrong at work?”

“No, it’s nothing to do with work. I just feel so rubbish all the time.”

“In what way, sweetie?” Edith asked.

“I’ve been getting headaches all the time and sometimes I feel like I’m going to be sick, especially when I’m at work. I’m tired all the time, I feel quite grumpy with Travis whenever he goes to work, probably because I’m worried that I’ll lose him. And for the last few days, my back has been hurting.” Grant explained.

“Sweetie, you do know what that sounds like?” Edith checked.

“Grams, I honestly have no idea what’s wrong with me.” Grant responded.

“Have you and Travis been forgetting to use condoms? Because it sounds like you’re pregnant.” Edith stated. It was only now that someone had pointed it out that Grant realised she was right. “I think you need to go to the drug store and get a test. Come back another time, sweetie.” Edith excused, pressing a kiss to her grandson’s forehead. 

“Thanks, grams. I love you.” Grant couldn’t leave the room quickly enough.


End file.
